


Adrien saw Nathalie kissing Santa

by hopesartcastle



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28304109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopesartcastle/pseuds/hopesartcastle
Summary: A super super short drabble for the GNBCAAC server winter prompt.
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31
Collections: GNBCAAC Winter 2020 Prompts





	Adrien saw Nathalie kissing Santa

“Is the costume really necessary?” Gabriel looked down at himself wearing a big red suit, a clunky black belt, red pants (which weren’t out of the ordinary for him), black boots, and a fake beard.

“Cypress said he’s staying up all night tomorrow to see if Santa’s coming.” His wife said putting the Santa hat on top of his gelled hair.

“He’s 4. Won’t he just fall asleep?” He protested, not really wanting to dress up as the old fat guy that gets all the credit for the presents he buys for his sons.

“Have you met Cypress? He’s hardly slept through a night his entire life. Not to mention his excitement combined with candy canes, he will most certainly be awake all night.”

“I really don’t see why I had to try on the costume tonight.”

“We’ll be much too busy tomorrow to make sure it all fits.” A sly smile creeps on her face as she walks closer to him. “and I wanted to see if you’d actually do it.”

He pulls her close. “For you, my dear Nathalie, I’d do anything.”

She wrapped one arm around his back and pulled down his fake beard with the other so that their lips could reach each other easier.

“I see Nathalie kissing Santa Claus.” A familiar voice came from the entryway.

The couple separated and looked at the source of the voice. Their eldest blonde haired son looked at the two of them with a smile. “I’ll be sure not to tell father but I must say Nathalie, I’m shocked.” He joked.

“He kissed me. I had nothing to do with it.” 

“That’s not how I remember it.” Gabriel said, keeping her close.

Adrien laughed slightly, “Ok but really, what’s with the Santa costume?”

**Author's Note:**

> This was the shortest thing I ever posted :P hopefully you guys still enjoyed it!


End file.
